Worth the Bounty
by usoppkamisama
Summary: Marco sometimes wondered if Monkey D. Luffy, the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates with a bounty of booming 400 million was worth it. Or was it because of World Government's overestimation or Ace's biased opinion and blatant display of sister. He knew, his lucky encounter with the Straw Hat Pirates had finally assessed the worth of Monkey D. Luffy. Fem!Luffy Alive!Ace Nakamaship


His first encounter with the rumoured insane girl was two years ago, at the war where she broke down into Impel Down and out to Marineford, yelling confidently that she will save and bring her brother's ass back to his family.

She obviously succeeded in saving the fire man since the blonde haired first mate saw him recently whistling to himself and practically inhaling his food at an inexplicable amount.

His sheer curiosity of the girl doubled more when Marco attempted to ask the knowledgeable older brother about his dear little sister. Of course, the fire man shot him a warning glare that promised pain and burns when he ever finds out that anyone is interested in her, and that doesn't exclude Marco at all. Marco snorted, laughing at Ace's stupidity and saying that it was impossible. Luffy was definitely not someone that he ever thought want to tie in a commitment thread with, in addition to their large age gap and Marco's impression on her as a little sister instead of a lover.

Ace sighed in relief and obliged with rambling about his little sister. For a second there, Marco regretted asking Ace because now he had to sit on his ass with the bouncing Ace for 5 hours straight listening about his little sister.

It was the usual day for the Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard himself decided that they should dock at an island to gather up supplies. Of course, the knowledgeable and experienced man didn't forget to warn his children about the marine base at the end of the island.

So they went, keeping in minds of their father's worried warns and proceeded to do their tasks in the town before they receive their own free time to spend. Ace, Thatch and Marco decided to go together, since Ace couldn't be trusted to be left alone due to his troublesome narcoleptic attacks and Thatch's tendencies to run around and flirt with girl, which will slow down his assignment and annoy Marco to no end.

The trio went and picked up the things they needed before dropping them off in Moby Dick and ran out to have their own fun. The trio ended up spending time with each other as three lonely guys when Marco caught a glimpse of familiar green hair and three swords tied around his hips.

 _I think I've seen that somewhere._ The blonde thought before shrugging it off and paid attention to the childish fire man beside him.

Because of a certain D. carrier, the three ended up in some restaurant, watching Ace gobbling down food as if he hadn't eaten for a year while the two ordered normal sized meals.

A yell and swords unsheathed swords erupted within the restaurants, making the customers cease their meal activity and stare at the source of sounds.

 _It's that green haired man_ Marco stared at him in recognition and his eyes shifted to a blonde haired man, obviously quarreling with the green haired swordsman.

"YOU WANNA GO NO. 7?!"

"SHUT UP MARIMO! YOU STUPID LOST HEAD. WE GOTTA HURRY TO LUFFY! AND YOU KEEP GETTING LOST LIKE A LOST MARIMO YOU ARE"

"Shut up! I will slice you up!"

"Like you can beat me" The blonde smirked smugly before taking a puff of his cigarettes "It's about Robin chan. Hurry the hell up"

"huh? What happened?"

"YOU TWO! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Suddenly an orange haired woman yelled before punching both of their heads from above and dragging them by their ear.

Marco gaped along with Thatch and Ace and he was pretty sure that the whole customers in the restaurant had that expression as well. "What's going on?" Ace muffled and stopped eating.

"I think something happened to one of her nakama" Marco speculated.

Ace tensed slightly before wiping his mouth "We gotta go, Luffy is going to go berserk and reckless"

"Wha- oi! Wait!" Thatch yelled and ran after the bolting fireman, making Marco sigh and threw some beli to pay for their meal and chased after them.

They were away from the cities and that was the last thing his father wanted from him, but it was Ace he was talking about here. No matter who you are, no one can stop the concerned older brother Acey from his adorable, innocent and powerful little sister.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBIIIIIIIIIN!" A yell echoed, possibly pervading to the whole island, shocking the trio as they stumbled and hid behind a wall and still gave them the ability to see the whole situation.

"Luffy!" A faint voice appeared, it was another woman's voice, a woman's stressed and terrified voice.

"ROBIN! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Yes."

Luffy nodded slightly, her eyes warm and filled with relief before instantly changing into icy cold and murderous "You." She spoke curtly "You should know by now that no one takes my nakama away from me and gets away from it"

"Heh. What are you gonna do about it Straw Hat? If I get her I will get a promotion!" A man's voice appeared and the trio managed to catch a glimpse of the source of the voice. It was a tall man wearing a rather high ranking navy suit with a smug yet punchable expression.

"I will break you in half!"

The man continued to behave smugly, snickering at the small girl under as he towered her completely by standing at the top of the building of his marine base with Robin cuffed in sea stone beside him. "If you attack me, the World Government will not leave you. They want this woman and if I bring her to them they will bring me glory!"

She stayed quiet and Ace hoped that Luffy didn't back down or probably back down and let her older brother take responsibility and beat up this man.

A sigh escaped from his younger sister's lips "I guess I have to do it again. Usopp, can you burn that flag?"

The long nosed man, Usopp smirked victoriously "Piece of cake"

Marco and Thatch swore that they saw something amazing and it felt amazingly good witnessing such event. The flag of corrupted and proud World Government, fluttering against the wind with a gaping hole and fire blazing on the white material, erasing the image of World Government completely.

The navy man gaped and yelled in disbelief "ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'RE DECLARING THE WAR ON THE GOVERNMENT FOR THE SECOND TIME?! THEY WON'T LET THIS SLIDE ANYMORE! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SURVIVE!"

Her reply was almost instantaneous, full of conviction, confidence and sheer will of _winning_. "I'LL BE HAPPY LIVING WITH THAT!"

"GAH! YOU ARE CRAZY!"

"ROBIN! STAY THERE, I WILL SAVE YOU AND WE WILL GO HOME TOGETHER!"

There she stood, tattered and bloodied from her recent fight, a face laid under her sandaled feet, clobbered up and unconscious. Her eyes glazed coldly as she stared at her nakama who was taken hostage, her bloodied lips, her terrified expression as if her old trauma resurfaced during her unaccommodated stay in the marine base, her bruised body and the most proiment sight was her trembling shoulders, full of sadness and fear.

The female captain didn't have enough of this, no one hurts her nakama and gets away from it. Declaring a war on the government again wasn't enough, she will have to erase the trace of this place, to erase the fear Robin had and to cease those trembles visible on her shoulders.

"I will destroy this island. No one hurts my nakama." She spoke softly, her words filled with power and anger and her crew couldn't object and simply nodded.

The snooping trio gaped at the sight, Ace's little sister was blowing on his finger and her arms quickly inflated like a balloon and formed an almost titanic sized foot. She coated her foot with haki and swung it upwards, her eyes scorching with fury and a scream escaped her throat "GIGANTO THOR"

The impact of her attack was so enormous that half of the island crumbled away to the bottom of the sea. Luffy didn't forget to exclude the civilisation in the other end of the island, despite being a pirate she knew and value the innocent human life. But she didn't know that the Whitebeard trio were watching at a close proximity and was also affected by the attack. The ground crumbled beneath them and Marco had to force himself and transform into a phoenix, leaving Ace and Thatch to jump from houses to houses to save themselves. "Man! That was scary!" Thatch yelled, setting himself on one of the safe roofs of a house as Ace wiped a tear of sweat on his shoulder. They continued to watch the straw hatted captain, falling from the sky with a safe thud and ran back to the arms of her nakama. The woman's furious expression completely wiped out and changed into a warm and welcoming smile. "Let's go home Robin"

The raven haired older woman choked a sob, her eyes watering and a smile quivered in a proud yet grateful smile "Yes, captain."

Watching the exchanges, Marco stayed silent while Thatch awed and Ace to snort proudly. Marco then decided, after the show he was freely given to witness, he had determined that Luffy, was fit for her bounty. Heck, she deserved even more than a mere 400 million because the girl's desire to save her nakama will be unstoppable and the World Government perfectly knew this.


End file.
